


Jealousy

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Keith was  not  jealous.It's just that sometimes, he thought he loved Lance more than Lance loved him, and it frightened him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A carry-on from my kid!fic version of [jealous Keith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8141194/chapters/19340335) as suggested by a kind reader! ❤

Keith was _not_ jealous.

Alright, so maybe he was, but that wasn’t the point. It was completely normal for someone to experience jealousy when something they liked was taken away from them. He liked to think that a little jealousy every now and then was healthy for a person, that it strengthened their feelings for whatever it was they was jealous over. If it was taken away from them, then they came to appreciate it more, didn’t they? At least, that’s how it seemed to be for him.

Of course, the object of his undying affections was not actually an _object._ Unfortunately for him, it was a person – and said person had their own opinions and were free to do whatever it was they wished with their time. That didn’t mean Keith had to _like_ what they did, but it did mean he had to tolerate it. He just wasn’t all that happy about it.

See, Lance McClain was a really social guy. He always had been, and Keith couldn’t see anything ever changing that. He _liked_ the fact that Lance was social; it was a big part of his personality, and his happy-go-lucky attitude was usually pretty infectious. Everyone liked Lance, and Lance liked everyone. It had just always been that way. If there was ever someone who fit the role of “social butterfly” perfectly then there was no doubt in Keith’s mind that it was definitely his boyfriend.

And yeah, Lance was _his_ boyfriend. They’d always been close, even since they were babies, and for some stupid reason that made Keith feel like he had some sort of claim over Lance. It wasn’t a new development, either – even before they’d labelled themselves he’d always begged for Lance’s attention. He remembered being told stories from his days in kindergarten, when he’d sulk in a corner for hours if Lance played with the other kids. They must have been a really big handful for their carers (which their carers had never let them forget, mind).

Was it really so bad that Keith wanted all of Lance’s attention to himself? There was nothing he enjoyed more than spending time with Lance, even if they only did stupid things. He’d always loved being with Lance, always loved _Lance._ Sometimes, he thought he loved Lance more than Lance loved him, and it frightened him. He would never have the connection he had with Lance with anyone else, would never be able to find someone to share so much of himself with again. 

Sometimes, he thought Lance was purposefully trying to making him jealous, too. Anyone with eyes could see how jealous Keith could get, and even when he tried to be impassive about it, his face always gave him away. It wasn’t like he could exactly control when he started pouting furiously or scowling, and most of the time he didn’t even know he was doing it. He just… had a sense for when people were trying to flirt with Lance, that’s all. Lance was a pretty flirtatious guy, and sometimes people didn’t realise that he wasn’t trying to get into their pants.

But when Lance did it intentionally, then Keith got really sulky. Sulky enough to even notice it in himself, which was a shock. He just didn’t like it when Lance played with his emotions like that.

And Lance was doing it again. They’d fought over something stupid – it was always something stupid, and born of competitiveness and stubbornness – and now Lance was being petty. He was surrounded by people, always surrounded by people, but these ones were touching his waist and laughing a little too loud at his jokes and giving him what Keith supposed was meant to be seductive glances but just really made them look like they’d smelt something bad.

“Did you guys have a fight again?” Pidge asked, as he wandered over to steal Keith’s untouched drink and throw himself down against the lounges. They were at an event for their workplace again, and while it was very casual, most people were up and socialising. 

Keith had isolated himself in the corner to sulk. 

“So you did have a fight,” Pidge concluded, “and now Lance is being a flirt and you’re jealous.”

“Aren’t I always?” Keith scoffed, scowling as he sunk into the couch. His suit was probably all crumpled and wrinkled, but he didn’t care. “Why does he do that? He’s being so obvious about it.”

“He does it because it riles you up,” Pidge said. His nose scrunched up as he tried Keith’s drink before he put it down again. At least Keith wasn’t the only one who seemed bored. “Lance likes to see you all worked up, anyway. It’s disgusting.”

Keith rolled his eyes, and glanced back over at his stupid boyfriend. Hunk was pulling Lance aside now, looking rather stern, and Keith knew that he was getting lectured, too. At least Pidge was easier on the whole guilt tripping – he just insulted Keith until Keith felt better about himself, and oddly enough, it worked. Pidge was never really spiteful, after all; just very straight forward with his words.

“Besides, you’re the type to get jealous easily,” Pidge continued. “You’ve always been like that, ever since we were kids. Most of the time Lance just does it to get back at you for whatever you guys argue about. You know your pouting affects him in the same way, right? It’s just that his version of sulking is flirting.”

That was probably true. Lance didn’t brood like Keith did, and he didn’t like to be alone all that often. It made sense that he’d flitter to other people for attention, and although Keith knew that Lance would never betray him, he just didn’t like it. He really did have to work on the whole jealousy thing.

“I guess so,” he finally sighed, resting his chin in his hand. “Still don’t like it.”

Pidge shrugged. “Don’t expect you to,” he said. “I would have whacked him across the head by now. I don’t know how you tolerate such a frivolous person.”

Keith shrugged too. He’d always been with Lance, that’s just how it was. “It’s more like I don’t know how he tolerates a person like me,” he muttered. “Why is he even with me if I’m such a jealous prick?”

Pidge rolled his eyes, this time. “Because who else would tolerate a flirtatious prick like Lance? Believe it or not, but I do think you two are good for each other. There’s a reason you guys have been friends for so long, after all.” Pidge’s eyes started to gleam with mischief. “Even if your hair is stupid.”

“Pidge!” An indignant voice cried from behind Keith, as arms came down around his shoulders. “I already told you, only I get to insult the mullet!”

“Lance?” Keith said, surprised. 

Lance huffed, giving Pidge a sour look as he forcefully pulled Keith from his chair. “Let’s go Keith, I’m bored.”

“We can’t just leave without permission-”

“We can! Let’s go.”

Keith let himself be dragged out of the main event hall. It was Lance that was doing all the scowling now, and for some reason, it made Keith want to laugh. He wasn’t sure what it was that set Lance off in his defence, but it was probably something stupid. They were both stupid, weren’t they? It was ridiculous.

“I’m sorry about before,” Lance finally said, as they disappeared down an empty corridor. Lance pulled him close, his hands slipping around Keith’s waist as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I don’t even remember what we were arguing over,” Keith confessed, as he returned Lance’s kiss. It was hard not to – it had always been hard not to. Keith just couldn’t resist him. 

“Me either,” Lance said. He nuzzled his face against the crook of Keith’s neck and breathed out leisurely. “Sorry for making you jealous, too.”

“It’s fine,” Keith muttered.

Lance shook his head. “It’s not,” he said. “I know you better than you know yourself, Keith. You’ve always been like this, and I always take advantage of it. I mean, sometimes it’s just messing around, you know? To feel good.”

Keith nodded. He did know. Sometimes Lance made him jealous to make Keith possessive – it made him rougher, less tender, and they both really enjoyed it. There was nothing spiteful or vindictive about that type of jealousy, and usually no one ever noticed if they were unwittingly involved. It was just another way that Lance liked to tease him – as strange as it may seem to others, Keith knew it was a loving thing.

“But sometimes it’s not, and that’s my fault,” Lance sighed. His breath was warm against Keith’s collarbones. “I just don’t want you ever thinking badly of yourself because I’m flirting with someone else. Like, I don’t want to ever mess with your feelings just because I’m upset. It’s pretty hard to win those feelings, you know!”

Keith’s heart stuttered. “I know,” he said. “I’m sorry too.”

Lance hummed, and nuzzled his neck again. “Don’t worry about it, let’s just put it behind us. Besides, my boyfriend is looking very hot in a sleek suit and I would like it very much if he fucked me when we got home.”

Keith spluttered, face flushing. “Lance! You can’t say things like that in public!”

Lance cackled, and broke away from Keith before Keith could squeeze him. “Of course I can! What are you going to do about it, mullet boy? Fuck me?”

“You _bet I will.”_


End file.
